Tangled Webs
by NelZelpher88
Summary: While chasing down possible links to terrorists the team struggles with their own feelings and the emotions. Has hints of TonyZiva, but mostly AbbyMcGee and GibbsSheppard Might change..  Full summary inside, Please review! Thank you for help! .
1. Prologue

I. Prologue

By: Mrs. McGeek!

Author Note: The team finds them self's facing tough times on and off the clock. Terrorist copy cats are filling the streets trying to distract the team, while giving them a wild 'goose' chase to find the real terrorist. With each case they get closer and closer to finding out their true identitys, but for how long will they be running around this cruel labyrinth. A bit of Gibbs/ Jen, and Tony/ Ziva but mostly the story will be Abby/ McGee centered! I will need some advice on Relationships for all.Rated M for Language, a possable lime chapter and a bit of violence. Please Comment.

She wore a green sweater and tight jeans; it was her day off from her navel base which was not far off. Her medium brown hair bounced on ends of her shoulder as she took her afternoon jog. The small off base housing was in a quiet neighborhood not far from the nearest mall, but she preferred the quiet streets and small town feel. It made it feel more like home and not work. By now the rest of her squad, comprised mostly of men were out drinking, it's what most of them did on there day off. Sighing, the middle aged female stopped from her jog to take a break and take in the afternoon air. Everything seemed perfect, except something but the lieutenant couldn't place it. Taking out her small walkman she had been given as a present from one of her squad members, Shelby. Shelby had always been nice too her, well as nice as a probie could be without looking as though he were trying to suck up. Closing her eyes she relived the small memories that had circled around that Christmas, even if it was only for a brief moment. Opening her pale blue eyes she placed her ear buds into each ear, being careful to make sure neither fell out.

Playing a few classical Irish songs, the lieutenant started again on her jog, her feet pounded hard against the pavement as she past threw the small side walks that led into the city. Figuring she would avoid the city as it was almost time for the lunch rush she knew that everyone and their mothers would be out and about, but she had promised one drink with the guys. Keeping on the same path as before, she found that running threw the crowds was easier then people made it out to be in bigger cities. Then again the town's small pub was merely a few miles from the base and its housing district. The city its self was as small as the town, it has a few gas stations, a few McDonalds, and other fast food restaurants, Starbucks, one car repair shop and of course the Kilburn Pub. The pup was run by an Irish couple; the wife worked the finances and often times the bar as well. The husband was the lead singer for one of the local bands that played at the pup, the Kings of the Kilburn high.

Entering the pub by herself, the lieutenant kept her eyes searching threw the crowds and spotting the usual round table full of her squad members she walked briskly towards them. Shelby sat by with his coke in his hand while the others were downing bottles of beer. Russ and Jeff were doing shots, trying to beat the other. Both were brothers and were very competitive, but the odd thing was they looked nothing alike for being brothers and twins. Russ had dark hair while Jeff on the hand had reddish hair. Both looked up from their drinks as she entered and raising a shot towards her and smiled before going back to their heated debate on girls. Shelby's eyes lit up when she entered happy to see the returning lieutenant hoping to talk with her instead of hearing another drunken joke. Instead the lieutenant found an empty chair near the oldest member of the squad Sean. He looked calmed although she could smell the alcohol that emanated near the poor man. She felt for Sean, he had seen things that no man should ever have to see. He was her sniper and she could see him rise in the ranks with all his training.

Smiling to her self she ordered herself a bottle as she noticed Shelby shift unease in his seat, she gave him a thumbs up. "No worries Shell, I won't be driving." She replied hoping to easy his nerves.

"Aw cap't you baby him too much. Probies a hearty man he'll learn to down his drinks!"

"Sean yah know he can't down a drink. Yah didn't force him to did yah?" The lieutenant replied in a heavy Irish accent as she gave him a scolding stare.

"….Nah we just had a bit o' fun." Sean replied a drunken smile plastered on his face which was a good indicator that he was lying threw his teeth.

"Yah lyin' sack o' crap." she replied and smacking him on the arm lightly the three of them laughed lightly. "But in all seriousness lads, leave the poor man alone."

Shaking her head the lieutenant sighed and watched her squad joke around, drink, and over all enjoys each others company. She liked the feel of the pub, it was a place were people could come together and drink but over all enjoy each others company. Shelby had even joined in a few of the drunken songs that the group had started singing. As the night went on the lieutenant knew she had to get back to her apartment, and standing up most of her squad protested but she insisted due the amount of work that was to be done in the morning. Standing to her feet she wished everyone good-night and headed back out.

The streets were dark and empty at night and the lieutenant gave a small shiver as she wished that the town would fix the street lamps that had been broken for some time. Luckily for her she had brought her flashlight from her nine millimeter. Singing the soft Irish lullaby that her mother had once sang to her as a child, the lieutenant headed towards her apartment building which seemed so far off in the distance, then when she originally started. Figuring it was just the alcohol in her system she kept on the small path, and nearing the last street light she heard a small rustle near-by. Jumping slightly she smiled to herself; turning around she blinked and found that she was still alone. Her face contorted in a confused look as she went to inspect the bushes but finding nothing she shook her head and turned back around to her previous route. Nearly jumping out of her skin due to the shadow that stood in front of her she caught her breath.

"Oh it's you."

Author Notes: Well it's the first of many chapters to come, please comment the good and the bad. But please friendly fire here, which means no flaming angry words or I will bite you! Not really I'll probably shake my fist at my computer screen and then get over it. Thanks again for reading this, my other chapters will be longer as this is a Prologue, and those tend to be short.


	2. Coffee Stains

Chapter I: The Bullpen.

By: Mrs. McGeek.

Author Note: This is dealing with the first chapter for those who are confussed, in which I greatly appologise for!!! The women in the first chapter is the victim of a murder case. I figured I would shed some light into her life. See what it would be like. I promise you that if it confussed you please let me know in a review so I can correct my writting style. Thankes again!! .

The sun rose over the small office building of NCIS head quarters, Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out of his black civic. He merely sighed as he locked his car and gave a short yawn before he took a sip of his large coffee. Smirking to himself he laughed when he saw Timothy McGee pull in with his gray nissan gothic music seemed to emanate from the poor mans car. Cocking his head, Jethro turned to Timothy's car before he let out a slight laugh as he saw that his passenger, the Miss Abby Scutio had been doing a small victory dance having swapped Tim's normal calm music for a more loud and violent sound. Shaking his head Gibbs opened the door and returned to his desk not bothering to check in with the director.

Abby glared at McGee as he stepped out of his car which he had thankfully turned off, much to her displeasure. She had fought over the control of his stereo which ended quickly but it was still a victory none the less. Opening her door she gathered her things before her innocent smile crept upon her face once more. Today was going to be a long day; it was too bad her car had broke down. Now she would have to get her Caf-pow later, instead of the morning cup that usually awaited her when she drove in herself. Fallowing in after Timothy, she was taken back when he stood at the entrance with the door held open. Shaking her head she gave him a look of confusion which was quickly masked with her fake anger.

"Don't think this gets you out of the Caf-pow you owe me!" Abby replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What did I do?! I was trying to be a gentleman." Tim called after her as she retreated towards the Bullpen.

Abby ignored him and instead kept walking onward, even after he had caught up with her. Hearing McGee sigh, she knew that he was giving up. Turning towards him she scrunched her face up but said nothing which made McGee tilt his head almost as if asking her what was on her mind. Instead Abby shook her head, before turning back towards the rows of desks which Gibbs had took residence in. Fallowing McGee to his desk, Abby turned to Gibb's desk and stood 'at attention'. Gibbs looked up at his forensic scientist and smiled and shook his head. Abby was one of his favorite, so sweet and innocent it was hard to tell that she was a scientist.

"Gibbs."

"Abbz." Gibbs replied staring up at her.

"No baddies?"

"Not yet…..but the director wanted to-"

"Abigail?" The director's voice seemed hard and to the point, as she stood on the top floor calling down to Abby and the others.

"How do you do that, I know, its telepathy!!!! You have to show me how to do that" Abby replied as she grinned from ear to ear.

Abby glanced up at the director; she could tell that she wasn't happy. She was glaring at Gibbs which usually meant they were fighting again. Sighing slowly she waved to Gibbs and gave a small smile to McGee who had ducked behind his filing cabinet to hide from Gibbs who seemed to be glancing between the both of them. Climbing the stairs ahead of her, Abby bounded up towards the director as she showed Abby to her office.

"Abby, you've been asked to make a statement for court." the director replied as she shut the steel silver colored doors with a slight bang.

"But but but but can't they just use the evidence! I don't want to go into court."

"Your sacrifice is dually noted. But I can't let this man out into the free world for what he had done, and you're the best of the forensic scientists that I know of. Please." The director replied choosing her words carefully.

"…..Will I have to make a court appearance?"

"No you will just need a written statement, all the findings filled, and an example of your handwriting so that the jury will know the statement isn't foraged." The director stated a small smile seemed to be finding its way on her pale face.

Abby sighed she hated court and giving her a soft nod, "I guess….beats trying to out smart Tony in a game of checkers." and with that said headed towards the door.

"Abby…..thank you. The evidence that you need to have analyzed is in the evidence storage locker, I already phoned them so you'll be set with that."

Nodding her head once more, Abby left the office and headed down the stairs she could feel the eyes of Gibbs and McGee burning holes into her skull but said nothing. Heading for the elevator she pressed the button and awaited the ride. Over hearing a phone call she looked over her should to see Gibbs answering the phone, and a very grim look seemed to plaster his face.

Just as she turned back to go into the elevator she almost got run over by Tony, if it hadn't been for Ziva who grabbed Abby backwards making sure she didn't get run over by Dinozzo. Ziva was came to the office earlier then most, even Gibbs at times, so it was no surprise to Abby that she hadn't seen her on her way in. Carrying a donut in his mouth and a small paper bag Tony came barreling threw towards his desk; spotting Gibbs he gave the boss a coy smile behind his donut. Ziva shook her head and helped Abby back onto the elevator before heading towards the others.

Gibbs quickly gathered his gear, comprised mostly of his nine millimeter while searching the screen on his computer before turning back to his agents. Opening the top drawer on his gray steel desk he fumbled around for his keys, while Ziva and Tony discussed donut choices.

"Honestly, chocolate covered chocolate donut? That seems, redundant don't you think McGee?" Ziva replied as she turned to McGee for help.

"Aw come one David, you have to be kidding me your telling me you don't like chocolate covered donuts?!" Tony replied still trying to prove his point, "McGee back me up here chocolate covered chocolate donuts are far better then the oh so plain donuts, and much more fun to pronounce." He replied turning to McGee a grin plastered on his face.

"Grab your gear, were heading out to Riverton, chief says they found a body." Gibbs replied in his usual monotone voice as he headed to the elevator Tony and Ziva scrambled to gather their gear before rushing after Gibbs who smirked at McGee before holding his hand out for the rest of the team.

Zooming in and out of traffic, the black Civic weaved in and out of lanes as if it were a loose leaf in the wind. The driver merely sat back watching with careful eyes on the road, while his passengers each braced themselves for the trip a head griping the seats and handles nearest them. Luckily the car ride lasted a good twenty to thirty minutes, and once parked everyone nearly flew out of the car racing to grab their silver cases each containing their equipment. Gibbs turned the car off and stepped out while he watched his team scramble to their cases and smirked as Tony forced McGee to yet again carry his case, along with the one McGee already had in his arm. _Just another day….just another corps._ Gibbs pondered his thoughts slightly but shook it off as if it were merely a bad daydream.

Ziva talked with the sheriff but only got a name, Melody McGregor, a local naval trainer at the Riverton base. Sighing she thanked the pot bellied man for his time and began circling the crime scene. The body was laying face down her brown hair, although medium still covered her face pretty well. Shaking her head Ziva bent down to her level and pulling out her latex gloves she pulled what looked to be a small hand bag from under her arm. Searching threw it she found no money and no wallet, which wasn't a surprise but instead she found something else on the out side of the purse, it was a clear substance almost like a fluid of sorts. Bagging it and marking a few notes she glanced over at Tony who was taking photos while McGee searched around the body surveying and taking notes of the surrounding areas.

"Looks like we got some trouble in River city, boss." Tony replied as he glanced from Ziva to Gibbs as he noticed four men breaking from the Cop's yellow tape and rushing towards them.

Standing to his full height Gibbs glared at the men making them stop dead in their tracks, the rest of the team fallowed suit. Ziva glanced at the men taking note of their physical features; all were built with well defined muscles. The oldest looked to be in his early 50's maybe a little in the mid section, as his face was worn and his hair showed gray through out his military buzz cut. The man that stood beside him was a tad shorter then the first and had reddish hair, while the third man looking about the same height had darker hair. Both looked related but their physical appearance gave speculation that they weren't. The last man, looked to be in his late 20's, he was shorter then the others but taller then their victim. He stood there shaking; he had been fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves and refused to look at Gibbs or anyone else for that matter. He was obviously nervous but about what Ziva couldn't tell she could only speculate that he was either connected some how or he wasn't. That's how it worked.

"Just what the 'ell is goin' on here?" The first man spoke in a heavy Irish accent; his words were harsh as his eyes hid his confusion.

"Well what does it look like, this is a crime scene." Gibbs stated plainly.

"Crime Scene? Melody hurt? Some one hurt 'er?!" The third man replied, and pounding his right fist into his left hand he closed his eyes. "I hope the bastard can run." He replied opening his eyes.

"I think it best if you just go back over near the sheriff he'll get you guys something to drink."

"Screw the drink, what are you standing behind? Where's Mel?!" the third man's twin called trying to see over them.

"She's dead." Ziva replied closing her eyes, only to re open them as she stared at them in a blank stare.

"Dea…d?" The first replied shaking slightly almost as if he didn't want to believe it. "Damn it……damn it to hell…….I shouldn't….." But gritting his teeth he closed his eyes as the others yelled curses except for the probie who merely caught sight of the body and fell to his knees.

"Well now Jethro didn't know we were running a morgue….." A familiar British voice called from behind the four men.

"Ducky, just in time, David show these gentlemen to the tape." Gibbs replied as he turned to Ducky showing him the body of the deceased.

"Gentlemen, this way please." Ziva replied once again in her blank tone as she showed them to the yellow tape.

She knew that showing them the body was for the best; at least it was showing them the truth. Ziva never understood the idea of sugar coating everything, in the end it made things worst. In situations where a death is involved people want to know the truth and not the "sugar" filled version. Shaking the memories from Mosad, Ziva managed to coral the men away from the crime scene and stood beside them for while. Taking there name and numbers she reassured them that they would do what they could to find who did this. But saying nothing more she let the cops usher them back behind the tape before heading back to Gibbs and the others.

"Do we know a time of death Duck?" Gibbs replied as Tony and McGee finished bagging and tagging.

"Jethro, one does not simply walk into a crime scene and instantly know the out come. I may be fast in my predictions but I'm not the blasted internet." Ducky replied as he sounded quite irritated but apologized before he stared at his thermometer which he had carefully inserted into the victims body. "It would seem our naval officer was dead merely 24 hour prior. I would speculate around eleven at night, give or take a few hours." He replied as he re-arranged his tools once more before he and Jimmy Palmer, his lab assistant helped to place the body on the gurney.

Standing to his full height, Gibbs nodded his head, "Good work Ducky. McGee, get all this evidence to Abby, Tony I want you to-"

"To ask around any around and see who, where and when the lieutenant went….." Gibbs stared blankly at Tony while he continued, "That is what you were going to say boss? Right?"

"…Glad to see, you do use your brain Dinozzo." He replied before turning back to his team, "Ziva see if you can't get anything from the four guys from earlier. I want anything names, dates, numbers, anything related to this case."

"On it." Ziva replied as she helped the rest of the team pack up their evidence and headed back to the car with a sour look that the rest of her team mates held.

Each looked at the others with a sour look of disapproval; Tony made a comment about Gibbs getting a GPS which quickly ended in one of Gibb's famous smacks upside the head while the others kept their mouth shuts. Ziva tried hard not to think about the ride a head of her and instead closed her eyes while Tony tried to link the four men to the old movies he used to watch. McGee was focusing hard on the blurs out side as he thought about things that had been tugging on his mind since he had driven Abby in the morning. But signing he kept to himself. The black Civic shot down the street leaving its passengers to once again ….assume the crash positions.

Author Note: Finally the first chapter is out and about. Forgive me for taking so long to post it, I have been working for eight hours a day, and my life has been filled with un-expected events some good but mostly bad. I also forgot to mention that the M rating is for a chapter later on involving to characters it will be a lime chapter that I will randomly throw in there, it won't really have any real deep connections to the story. I will make that only because I know some people are a bit uneasy with the whole Lime ideals and such. Once again I just want to make sure that none is left out because of how they feel, also I would strongly urge that to view the chapter to be at least 18 years old. I mean come on seriously I didn't get "the talk" till I was 17 1/2 years old. So please I don't want to ruin "the talk" for your parents, it would be like stealing there thunder. Any who, please comment and review!!! I take criticism well, as long as its creative as I like to hear what other writers have to say. It helps to make writing up new chapters faster and easier to read for my fabulous readers. Also I would like some advice on relationships, I was thinking of doing a possible TonyxZiva, and possibly a JenniferxGibbs. Please let know your thoughts!!!! Thanks again for reading and I will try to get these chapters to you sooner.


End file.
